Computing devices typically comprise a device platform environment, such as a device operating system, that provides an operating environment in which an application may execute on the device. Often, an application is developed to execute merely in one particular device platform environment, such that a different version of the application may be needed for respective different device platform environments. Further, an executable version of an application can be provided to a computing device in a variety ways, including via an external data storage component (e.g., disk, portable memory, etc.), a network source connected to the device and/or from an online network site (e.g., website) to which the device has connected.